


The Trickster Castiel

by sternchencas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: deancasbigbang, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternchencas/pseuds/sternchencas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for intotheruins' dcbb 2015 fic <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5147006/chapters/11848388">The Trickster Castiel</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trickster Castiel

**Author's Note:**

  * For [intotheruins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/intotheruins/gifts).




End file.
